Miracle
by bggwow1234
Summary: To find love is the most precious thing we as humans can do. But can our protectors, our own personal Guardian Angels, find love too? Yes. They find love also. Nick is one exception to that rule. He finds love, yes. With Miley, a human. A forbidden love.
1. Preview :

"Will you come back?" I whispered through the rain, with a hard edge of desperation in my voice.

He smiled, a beautiful, glorious smile, and touched the tip of his fingers to my lips.

"First thing in the morning," he said as his fingers moved from my lips to down my neck and around my throat, leading the way to the lower part of my back, while his other hand followed. When his lips found mine it was like a ship crushing into an iceberg. All of his exquisite grace ruined by my bard mouth, like I was trying to ruin the movie-like scene.

I wasn't used to this, kissing. He seemed to understand, although I don't know if he knew the reason was because I had never accepted an offer for a date, and not assume that I never _had_ been asked out. I could feel the heat of my chin as I blushed at the thought of the embarrassing assumption. When he pulled away his gorgeous smile returned, knocking what breath of mine was left over from the kiss.

"Goodbye, beautiful." And he walked off into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's Different

My first impression of the beat-up, faded blue house was that it was in desperate need of a paint job. The second impression was that it looked decent, maybe even nice. It wasn't small. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny. That was the way I liked things. Medium.

My mother looked at me with shining eyes. She liked it, too. "What do you think?" she asked, pondering my expression.

"It's beautiful, Mom. Of course I love it." I smiled at her, knowing that this was the answer she wanted to her real question.

She playfully scowled at me, "You know me too well," and walked into the 'medium' house. I just chuckled at her while taking my bags out of the trunk of our 2007 silver Toyota Camry. I say 'our' because it's half mine.

My giggle tipped off Mom when I walked in.

"What's so funny?" she wondered, with a defensive expression, probably thinking it had something to do with how she was already arranging where the flowers would go before we had any furniture out.

"I was just remembering last summer, at the farm." My giggles turned into tears as I remembered the other fond memories of the beautiful farm I'd lived in my whole life up until today.

She heaved herself up from the floor to pull me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry we had to sacrifice the farm. It was hard on me, and I know, harder on you."

My tears flowed faster when I recalled exactly why we had to leave. "I hate him, he ruined our lives!"

"Rosemarie Lynn, your father killed himself. He ruined _his _life. We can wallow in sorrow or move on and realize he didn't love us enough to stay with me and you." I flinched and softly pushed her away.

"I know, no crying until I'm unpacked. I'll be in my room the rest of the night." After that, I could count on tears from both of us the entire night, or at least until she fell asleep. I had a hard time sleeping now-a-days. To be exact, every night since my father died. It was normal for someone in my situation, to have nightmares. But mine had nothing to do with my dad. I just kept seeing this angel, the most beautiful creature I had ever imagined.

He had bright blue eyes that shined brighter than the sky at noon on its lightest day. His chocolate brown hair was cut in a neat fashion and ended when it touched his neck. He was muscular, never wearing more than his wings and a white cloth covering his lower body. He was immensely perfect in so many ways, and then when I would run to him and try to wrap my arms him, he would disappear. And I'd feel like my heart was being ripped away.

I sighed when I walked into my room that had off-white walls and dark wooden floor-boards. Its blandness was so . . . small-town-like. I'd have to spice it up with country flair, but it would do. I started unpacking, separating my boots neatly, and putting my flannel shirts in one drawer.

Just when I was getting my bed set-up is when it hit, the pain. I knew I would miss my old life, but I didn't think that it would hurt this much.

My heart felt empty, like I had lost it. This, technically, was true. My whole life was on that farm, every memory of anything had to do with it. I couldn't think of a day where I hadn't gotten up to feed the horses. And that only made the pain feel worse.

My tears were small but effective, they seemed to understand that I shouldn't have let them out, but, like me, they didn't care. Most of them trickled down my cheeks and to my neck, when they reached the soul of my ruffled up red shirt, they stopped, staining and ruining it.

When I woke, not at six o'clock or by a beautiful crow of a rooster, my dry and crusty eyes were a disgrace. Of course I could smell the warm aroma of bacon and eggs filled through-out the room and maybe even the entire house.

"Morning, sunshine," Mom said while trying to open the door and carry a full pan of food into my bedroom.

"Morning," I groaned, still blinking.

"I made your favorites," she enthused, seeing I had been crying. Breakfast in bed was something she did for me every morning on the farm. At least she wasn't trying to change everything in my life.

"Thanks, it looks delicious."

And it was, everything was so good. When I finished, it didn't feel possible that so much food could fit into my tiny stomach. Mom watched me the whole time, smiling, believing my fake act. Like one meal could make all my worries go away.

"You ready for your first day of school ever?" Did she even have to ask? It didn't matter if I was ready or not. Eleven years of being home-schooled by her and just because we move, I have to go to public school.

"Yes, Mom, I'm ready." I hoped she didn't think I was being rude when the sigh escaped my throat. When I went straight to my drawer, filled with my old work clothes, the only clothes I ever had needed, Mom grabbed my elbow and heaved me to the closet I only used for jeans and boots.

"I need a shirt, Mom."

"I got you a new outfit for your first day!" And by the huge grin on her face, I guess she thought I should be excited about that.

"Mom, I don't want a new outfit. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not just because we live in Allentown, Pennsylvania."

"Oh, just put it on. Please?" Her puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist. She knew my weakness. I scowled at her and sighed.

"Fine,"

The dark green sweater-vest and very tight, skinny jeans were nice, I had to admit it.

"Thanks, Mom. These are nice. Perfect," Only the last part was a lie.

She kissed my forehead, "I have to get to the shop, I love you, sweetie."

We were lucky that Mom already had found a job. She was the new engineer at Auto Parts. Yes, sometimes it did help to clean up and fix tractors on the farm.

"Love you too, Mom. I'll come by after school,"

When she left, I made breakfast, packed my lunch, brushed my teeth and walked out of the house.


End file.
